dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Harmony Gold dub
The Harmony Gold dub (also known as "The Lost Dub") is the first English dub of Dragon Ball released in the late 1980s. Harmony Gold USA made a dub of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies and Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure as well. Overview The original music was kept but all of the characters names were changed with the exception of Master Roshi, Tao and Chiaotzu. Harmony Gold also came around to dubbing one episode of Dr. Slump changing the name of all the characters for occidental names, except Arale. In comparison to the first Funimation dub, it was a little less censored and more faithful to the original. Many of the perverted antics of Roshi and Oolong (known as Mao-Mao) were kept, such as a scene of the former slapping the butt of a stewardess in Mystical Adventure. It is unknown exactly how many episodes were dubbed by Harmony Gold. It is believed that they only dubbed about 5 episodes as pilots alongside their dubs of Movies 1 and 3, which were edited together as an 80-minute special. The dub was test marketed on several independent stations around the United States, but failed to find an audience, and was cancelled. This dub was not released to home video. The first Latin American Spanish dub and Brazilian Portuguese dub of the first 5 episodes of the first Dragon Ball anime series were based off this "heavily censored" dub. However, episode 6 to 60 were based off the uncut Japanese dub since. The Harmony Gold dub of Dragon Ball was recorded in Hollywood, CA in Intersound Recording Studios. Name Changes *Son Goku was changed to Zero *Bulma was changed to Lena *Oolong was changed to Mao Mao *Yamcha was changed to Zedaki *Puar was changed to Squeaker *Kuririn was changed to Bongo *Lunch was changed to Marilynn *Tenshinhan was changed to Shinto *Karin was changed to Whiskers the Wonder Cat *Crane Hermit was changed to Lord Wu Zu *Taopaipai was changed to General Tao Pei *Shenlong was changed to Dragon God *Penguin Village was changed to Happy Valley in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, but was still called Penguin Village in their dub of Dr. Slump. *Senbei Norimaki was only referred to as his nickname Dr. Slump *Akane was changed to Sandy *Taro was changed to Butch *Peasuke was changed to Buddy *Aoi was changed to Lois *Midori Yamabuki was changed to Tammy Lafox Main cast *Barbara Goodson (Betty Gustafson) as Zero (Goku) *Wendee Lee (Wendee Swan) as Lena (Bulma) *Dave Mallow (Colin Philips) as Mao Mao (Oolong) and Pilaf *Kerrigan Mahan (Ryan O'Flannigan) as Zedaki (Yamcha) *Cheryl Chase (Carole Wilder) as Squeaker (Puar) *Clifton Wells (Clif Wells) as Master Roshi *Robert Axelrod (Myron Mensah) as Lord Wuzu (Master Shen) *Wanda Nowicki as Bongo (Krillin) *Arlene Banas as Arale and Littlefoot (Upa) *Rebecca Forstadt (Reba West) as Penny (Pansy) and Chaozu (Chiaotzu) *Eddie Frierson (Christy Mathewson) as Shinto (Tien Shinhan) *Theodore Lehmann (Ted Lehman) as Whiskers the Wonder Cat (Korin) *Michael McConnohie (Jeffrey Platt) as Narrator, Major Domo (Bongo), and Tao Pei (Mercenary Tao) *Dan Woren as Turtle and Emcee (World Tournament Announcer) *Bob Papenbrook as Haymaker (Bora) *Edie Mirman (Penny Sweet) as Aldevia (Pasta) and Marilynn (Launch) *Mike Reynolds (Ray Michaels) as King Gurumes *Steve Kramer as Penny's Dad (Pansy's Dad) and Dragon God (Shenron) *Bill Capizzi (A. Gregory) as Major Fist (Major Metallitron) *Melodee Spevack as Mai External links *Information on the Harmony Gold Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dubs Category:English dubs